


when he falls for you

by uekinao



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 乒乓球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uekinao/pseuds/uekinao
Summary: BGM: Maroon 5又是一篇反反复复写了十八遍的文。I own nothing.





	when he falls for you

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: Maroon 5 
> 
> 又是一篇反反复复写了十八遍的文。
> 
> I own nothing.

1.

车子卡着限速在国道上飞驰。两边的路灯迅速地靠近又后退。路灯灯光交汇的地带光线晦暗不明，仪表盘上转速表和时速指针起伏不定，就像此刻陈玘的内心。  
他从上衣口袋里摸出烟盒，叼了一支在嘴边，准备摇下车窗。  
车轮碾上一块掉落的木板。随着车身的颠簸，副驾驶上的人晃了晃，连带着陈玘的心神也晃了一下。

马龙来找陈玘的时候，他还在加班。桌面右下角的日期不知道什么时候增加了一天，时间已经归零开始重新计算。  
陈玘有篇稿子今天到死线。本着死线是第一生产力的原则，他已经做好了通宵战斗的准备：咖啡红牛薄荷糖，还有上个月马林去日本带给他的据说是社畜必备的精力剂。他搭了大致的框架，只要再用几个钟头把细节再填充一下就可以发给主编。在主编的意见反馈过来之前，他还能睡2个钟头。然后他还有一个上午完善稿子，反正版面已经给他留好了，不影响印刷的安排。  
陈玘站起来伸了个懒腰，从桌上的烟盒里摸了支烟刚准备点上。  
马龙的微信是这时候进来的。  
“我在你们办公室门口[笑脸] [笑脸] [笑脸]”  
陈玘到门口去给他开门。马龙晃了晃手上的便利店袋子，笑着走进来：“我下班经过。”  
陈玘知道他在说谎。马龙比他小几届，毕业了之后进了家投行。投行和报社中间隔了大半个城市。马龙搬家的时候陈玘去帮的忙，离他公司三站路的地铁上盖精装公寓，除了贵得吓人没别的缺点。无论马龙路痴成怎样，都不可能从城东迷路到城西。  
肯定是出了大事，如果马龙不肯说，那陈玘也能猜得七七八八。这些年来来回回，也就这么点事。  
“底下门卫也肯放你进来，我明天得去投诉。”他接过马龙手里的袋子，打开一看，罐装咖啡，啤酒，饭团和三明治。  
“我以前来得多。”马龙简洁地说。他拉开陈玘作为边上的椅子坐下，两只手随意地合拢在身前，好像他真的就是顺路过来看看。  
“我今晚得通宵。”陈玘也坐了下来，给自己开了罐红牛。  
马龙笑了：“我看出来了。我待会就走。”  
“哥周末请你吃饭，有事到时候再说吧。”陈玘惦记着没写完的稿子，再不动手明天的报纸就要开天窗了，主编老刘非拿刀砍死他不可。  
马龙点点头没多说什么。他从自己带来的袋子里挑了罐咖啡，冲陈玘比了个加油的姿势，慢吞吞地走了出去。  
三十个小时后陈玘在清晨醒过来，躺在床上刷朋友圈，指尖划过一条又一条灯红酒绿的日常，停留在一行平常的文字上。  
我想去北戴河。

不就是北戴河吗？陈玘想。

2.  
长假后的北戴河仿佛被游客掏空了身体。冷空气驱散了沙滩上仅存的人流，只有零星几个勇士还在海浪里沉沉浮浮。  
陈玘站在便利店门口抽烟，远远地看着马龙在沙滩上散步，觉得他像只傻乎乎的狗。  
或者他才是那条狗。他在心里纠正。毕竟马龙想去哪他就想去哪，没什么原则可言。  
抽完烟他用甜得发腻的冰绿茶形式上地漱了口，迎着海边的冷风走了过去。  
“还下海不？”他问道。海边的风呼呼的吹，说话都有些费劲儿。  
马龙抬起眼皮看了他一眼。陈玘被他看得心慌，粗暴地挠了挠头发，伸手勾着他的脖子把他拉到身侧。  
“看在我开车带你过来的份上，带哥去海里洗个澡。”  
马龙以为他开玩笑，半真半假地推着他，却被陈玘几步带进了一波涌上沙滩的海浪里，下意识地低头轻呼了一声。  
陈玘趁着这机会，凑过去结结实实地亲在他脸颊上。  
马龙没给他机会亲第二下。  
陈玘站在又一波奔涌而来的海浪中，海水打湿他的裤子，从他的脚踝边退去。马龙挣开他徒劳的拥抱站在空无一人的沙滩上，抿着嘴唇。  
有很多话像海浪一样涌上陈玘的喉咙，又像那些无法触及马龙的潮水一样退回了他心里。  
他已经尽力了。可惜有些事情是没有deadline的。  
“洗过澡了，咱回去吧？”他说。  
马龙沉默地点了点头。转身时陈玘看到他的牛仔裤腿边有一圈被打湿的深色痕迹。

3.  
一礼拜后老刘组局，说是到吃螃蟹的季节了，得给明年准备出的文艺新刊找找灵感。

陈玘没看出来这两件事有什么关系。

地方选在老刘家附近胡同里的私房菜馆，老板娘留法回来的海龟，除了开席时一人一只大闸蟹，剩下的基本上跟吃螃蟹没啥关系。老刘约了圈儿里最近正当红的几位诗人画家，还不知用了什么手段请出了前几年获奖的小说家一同赴宴。  
大闸蟹算是头盘，喝了姜丝红糖煮的温花雕当开胃酒，紧接着上了罗西尼牛排。红酒是老刘亲自挑的，小说家赞不绝口。  
只有陈玘知道这是在罗马的免税店里随手买的。  
吃完牛排不知道为什么又加了道海鲜饭，陈玘猜可能是老刘怕吃不饱。最后才是人见人爱的甜点。画家看到熔岩巧克力眼睛都亮了。  
小说家答应了把新连载给老刘以后就捏着剩下的半瓶红酒告辞了。画家不胜酒力，靠在舒服的沙发座上醉眼惺忪。  
诗人就不一样了。他喝完餐后的香槟，又要了一杯巨大的威士忌，像喝肥宅快乐水似的咣咣喝了几口之后，诗兴大发。  
“刘总，”他呼了一口气，眯着眼睛说，“我想给陈总编写首诗。”  
陈玘刚想说我不是总编，还没开口就被打断了。  
“他看起来就像很有写头的那种暗恋失败的人。”  
陈玘突然也很想要一杯巨大的酒，威士忌不好，他要二锅头。

新刊的封面是画家专门给杂志社画的，迷人的粉色调，一些深浅不一的绿色色块，能看到些抽象模糊的人影。  
“春天是失恋的季节。”她在美术编辑的电话外放里用唱歌一般的声音说。  
陈玘想起大学时流行的那种对女生的描写，帆布鞋，棉布裙子，海藻般的长发。画家就是这样的。  
她后来干脆把这幅画送给了杂志社。  
“十几万呢！”老刘高兴地说。  
他选择把这幅画挂在陈玘对面的墙上，走进报社办公区第一眼就能看到。  
陈玘想起她说，春天是失恋的季节。他想我做错了什么。

4.  
马龙生日的时候还是请了陈玘。陈玘犹豫了一下，让美编给画家打电话问能不能复制一张她送给报社的画。  
电话没打通。  
陈玘没有再犹豫，他跟美编小陈说：“妹儿，给哥整个一比一原版喷绘的，找咱们最好的印厂，回头哥请你吃大螃蟹。”

马龙的生日是在家办的，来来回回就那几个人。陈玘算是他大学师兄，还有个后来跑去搞地下乐队的许昕是他大学同学。他还有个莫名其妙的吃火锅爱好者群，里面有个小胖子，一个瘦杆儿，最让陈玘觉得匪夷所思的是群主居然是老刘。  
然后当然是秦志戬，陈玘进学校的时候他是辅导员。  
陈玘把那个A3的画框拿进马龙的公寓时正在张罗羊肉的老刘眼睛都快瞪出来了。他说：“老板，这是赝品，喷绘的。不信你摸摸。”  
老刘还是瞪着他。他又补了一句：“我把钱给小陈了，没乱用公款。”  
秦志戬从卧室出来，跟陈玘打了声招呼，把画接过去。他看了看手里的画，转身把玄关边上挂着的Edward Hopper风景画复制品给换了下来。换下来的画靠在鞋柜上，原木画框里是一片金色的秋叶。  
马龙围着围裙，端着一盘儿白菜出现在厨房门口。他看到陈玘，冲他点了点头，脸上还有点笑容的影子。他瘦得厉害，眼袋快要挂到嘴边。不用说陈玘也知道最近他们日子不好过。  
“玘子送了幅画给你。”秦志戬接过那盘白菜放在桌上的冻豆腐边上，“我给你挂门口了。”  
马龙点点头，走过去仔细地看新挂上去的画。陈玘一点都不喜欢秦志戬介绍他的礼物。这毕竟是他送的。  
“画家说，春天是恋爱的季节。”他严肃地说。  
马龙噗嗤一声笑了，紧接着又开始咳嗽。还没等陈玘开口，秦志戬把保温杯递到了马龙手边，杯里的热水冒着温柔的热气。  
“你晚上就别吃羊肉了，”他说，“我妈给你弄了酱排骨。”  
马龙接过那个杯子，也没回话，只是抬起眼皮看了秦志戬一眼。  
陈玘突然意识到，用力的远不止他一个。

他只是比较倒霉罢了。

5.  
新刊的刊首语是陈玘写的，题目是《失恋是爱的隐喻》。  
小说家的新连载开篇是一桌没人吃的喜宴，似乎是个老套又卖座的落跑新娘的故事。  
过年前老刘给他升了职，名片上加印了文艺刊副主编的头衔，还换了朝南的小单间儿办公室。  
他楼上是秦志戬，他的财经杂志给年底兵荒马乱的投行业做了一期专刊，封面是刚刚辞掉一切职务去做慈善的国民爸爸。  
搬工位的时候他在抽屉里找到一罐装在便利店塑料袋里的啤酒，离保质期还有18个月。  
他决定他要上楼去报销北京到北戴河的来回路费和油钱。  
在电梯口他碰到拎着Edward Hopper风景画复制品的秦志戬。  
“我刚准备去找玘子。”他戴着蓝牙耳机，对电话那头的人说，“等你咳嗽好了我们再去吃羊蝎子。等他发工资了让他请你。”  
陈玘说：“我去，你们这些资本家不请我吃饭还有天理吗？”  
他能听见马龙在秦志戬的耳机里笑。  
他揉了揉眼睛。  
北戴河的风一定很大，否则他在这里怎么还会眼睛进沙子。

6.  
And she will be loved.


End file.
